General Information For Role Play
The Solar Alliance Information Key Information * Solar Alliance Building is located in Gar Jenna which resides in the The Empire of Parakka * The Solar Alliance Bank is located in London * The members of the Solar Alliance have agreed by 11 votes to 7 that if a member liberates a territory then they are not allowed to lay claim to it after and should return it to its rightful owners * If Nation A closes a water way to Nation B (or multiple nations) then Nation B (or multiple nations) can appeal to The Protectorate of Solar Administrator to lift the ban for a specific reason. If Solar Administrator says that nation B can pass through the water way then Nation A must respect that and let them pass. If it is refused then enforcement measures can be taken by Solar Administrator * http://www.un.org/Depts/los/convention_agreements/texts/unclos/part2.htm - We will be adopting article 2 and 3 * Use of a nuclear weapon will automatically trigger a map reset. You may only use it if you have permission todo so The International Community (aka Solar Alliance) The Solar Alliance is the regions version of the United Nations. However, the only members within the Solar Alliance are those who are on the map though they will still be able to carry out the duties of the UN, for all intensive purposes. Please see Solar Alliance Security Council for more information (under review) Fairness It should be understood that whilst it is up to the region officers to ensure that people are treated fairly, it is up to all members of the region to recognise and understand that in role play not everything can be fair. In that respect not every country can be the same and some are wealthier or stronger than others. However, in certain situations or case the Role Play Committee could agree that a nations stats can be altered to change it. Technology Technology of the region is set at modern or earlier. What this means is if it exists at present in a usable capacity not experimental or has been invented then you are able to use it in your role play. That being said if something is in development like a new ship design for example, and will be completed and in full working order (not ready for testing) within the next 5 years then you can use that also. Please do not use post modern technology in the Solar Alliance, if you are not sure then please consult the Role Play Committee. International Trade International Trade automatically takes place between all nations unless you have specifically said otherwise, no nation can exist on its own and succeed. That being said that does not mean that there is free trade or lack there off. It will be up to the Role Play Committee to come together to create some trading rules, whether taken from the real world or otherwise to be used for our regions version of the World Trade Organisation (Insert name). Empires & Colonies Empires are allowed and so are colonies, but it is important to realise that in the modern era, having colonies would present there own challenges, namely cultural differences, integration of the colonised population or lack there off. In general it would be expected in colonised areas, that things would be rocky. In addition other nations local to that colony or the International Community could put pressure on a nation to try and release that colony which would generate more unrest and issues. In short, colonies are allowed but they should not be free of problems and any nation with a colony should be prepared to Role Play those issues / problems. Imperialism Imperialism is the process of a nation extending their borders throw colonisation, political or economic means or military force Etc. Nations who seek to have an empire must be able to justify it in Role Play terms and those who seek to say they managed to fight off the shackles of imperialism must be able to justify that also in Role Play. Occupations Occupations are allowed on a temporary basis. People wishing to carry them out must inform the Map Committee and Role Play Committee about them and the length of time they will be conducting the occupation. Naturally events surrounding the occupation and withdrawal needs to be role played. Historical Events This is where things get tricky, certain historic events have helped to shape our world and lives, for example the second world war helped to develop the technology that enabled us to reach the moon (if you believe that of course). However, being a fictional world and nations not necessarily existing or only existing up to a point creates a problem with bring about historical accuracy or realism. As such i have listed some key events that have transpired within the last hundred years that have taken place in the region, in one form or anouther. * Sinking of the Titanic * World War 1 * The Great Depression * World War 2 More events will likely be added by the Role Play Committee in due course. Category:Role Play Information